moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Le Petit Agneau
Le Petit Agneau'(English: '''The Little Lamb) is a 2015 French adventure romantic comedy urban fiction animated film that was released on December 13, 2015. Plot In France, a lamb loses her mother to a wolf (who killed her off-screen) and ends up in the city of Paris. She was founded by a woman, who uses the lamb as a present for her daughter Jasmeen on her birthday, who names her "Rolande". Months passed by, Rolande can speak and has great intelligence. Unfortunately, Rolande has poor eyesight and gets accessorized with glasses. It has been Rolande's dream to fly into outer space. In the summer, Jasmeen and her mother gets a trip to Marseille and decided to take Rolande with them. They stayed in a hotel. The next morning, the family takes a tour (leaving Rolande behind). Outside, Rolande meets a young ram named Orville, who bullies Rolande about her glasses and calling her "nerd". The pair takes a train to a French space station, where they meet a bird named Karolina, who knows everything about science. The three ended up in a mini spaceship called "CS Navigator", where the ship began to go into space. This situation ended up on the news, identifying two mammals being smuggled onto the ship. During the space trip, Rolande and Orville gets into an argument and Orville started to blame Rolande. The animals ended up on the moon where they meet a lunar robot named "4G", who shows them a deep hole. The three splits up -- Karolina follows 4G, Rolande and Orville bounces on the moon. The pair has a fun time, and eventually share a special bond. Soon, Orville learns that Rolande had never had a mother, ever since her mother passed away. Orville listens to this and immediately feels sorry for Rolande, and he reveals that he never knew his parents and never knew the meaning of real love, and that he had lived on the streets all her life. Rolande reassures Orville that everything will be okay, and not everything in life is perfect, and they both have to honor the past, but still they do make their own future. Upon these words by Rolande, Orville begins to fall in love with her. Before Rolande and Orville could share a romantic kiss, Karolina interrupts them. The animals meets an baby alien named "Moopa", where they became it's guardians. The baby Moopa addresses them that his rattle in trapped in the deep hole. Both Rolande and Orville goes into the hole. After a dance and a moment between the pair, Orville gets the rattle, but when he grabs it, the hole begins to collapse around them. Orville swoops up Rolande just before a piece of the ceiling almost fell on her. They narrowly escape the hole and rocket out of the rocks and onto the ground. When Orville reveals that he sparked with Rolande and explained that spark was a "love at first sight for animals", but Rolande rejects Orville's feelings by telling him that she could never be with a bully like Orville. Cast * '''Léa Seydoux '''as Rolande, a domestic lamb who wears glasses. * '''Gaspard Ulliel '''as Orville, a wild lamb who befriends Rolande. * '''Augustine Gauthier '''as Jasmeen Laffitte, a human girl who adopted Rolande. * '''Marion Cotillard '''as Karolina, the bluebird. * '''Vincent Lindon as Pierre, the mountain wolf. * Catherine Frot as Mrs. Laffitte, the realtor and Jasmeen's widowed mother. English Dubbed * Abigail Breslin as Rolande * Breckin Meyer as Orville * Olivia Wilde as Karolina * Madison Pettis as Jasmeen * Thomas Lennon as Pierre * '''Teri Hatcher '''as Mrs. Laffitte